Visitor
Visitor is the twenty-fourth episode of Garo: Makai no Hana. Synopsis With Crow now possessed by Eiryth, Raiga must clash with his friend to save him from the demon flower. However, while Raiga does free him, Eiryth awakens and begins blooming, causing ruptures in the space-time continuum to awaken Messiah. Plot Summary A brief flashback is shown of the moment that Raiga's parents disappeared. Raiga is in pursuit of Crow and finally catches up to him. He demands Eiyrth to let him go, but Eiryth says she is drawn to the darkness in Crow's heart, that is why she chose him as a vessel. She controls his body while letting Crow's darker feelings emerge through him. Crow says that he hates Raiga because of his title, as he had to work very hard to become a Makai Knight. Mayuri arrives and pleas for the two to stop fighting. Crow also reveals his feelings about Mayuri and about Raiga's personality as he fights him. After trading blows with each other for a bit, Crow is free from Eiryth after confessing all of his darkness to Raiga. However, the demon flower has turned into a humanoid form and Raiga tries to attack her. Eiryth smacks around Raiga using her vines and then moves to a nearby lake to begin blooming. Her blooming causes earth tremors and as her body and power grows from absorbing Horrors, holes in time and space appear throughout history. As it happens, Shidou is given orders to go to Eiryth's location, as she is about to awaken. The two Knights tell Mayuri to try to seal her, but she cannot because Eiryth is shielded inside a pod on top of the plant. Raiga dons his armor and goes to climb up the plant, as he has exhausted the use of Gouten. The plant tries to attack him but Raiga manages to get to the pod. Eiryth drags him inside of it and Raiga fights her and several vine constructs she creates. He gets bound up in her vines and after reading his mind, Eiryth tempts him with his fondest desire using her time manipulation abilities; to see his parents again. Zaruba tells Raiga that she is probably the one who made them disappear, as the holes in time are the same as the one that sucked up his parents. Raiga refuses her offer and breaks free, saying he would never accept an offer from a Horror. After battling her for a bit, Raiga gets ensnared in her vines again and stabbed with her thorns, immobilizing him. Eiryth "kisses" Garo and uses her time manipulation to drain away his time limit to zero. Crow and Mayuri hear an explosion inside the pod and Mayuri senses that Raiga hasn't destroyed Eiryth. A flaming ball flies out of the pod and something breaks out of it: Raiga, who is now a Lost Soul Beast due to his time limit expiring. The creature howls and then snarls at Crow and Mayuri, preparing to attack them. Cast *''to be added'' *''to be added'' Notes *This episode marks the re-appearance of the Lost Soul Beast form, which was last seen in the first season. *Raiga is the first Garo to become a Lost Soul Beast unwillingly, as his time limit was accelerated to zero before he had a chance to deactivate the armor. **His father on the other hand, became one willingly. As Kouga gave into the darkness of his soul and wanted to break the time limit in the hopes of becoming strong enough to defeat his enemies, become a Dark Knight and save Kaoru. *Ryosei Konishi returns in this episode as Kouga; but only in a small cameo and voice-over. *This episode reveals that Gouten can only be summoned once and must replenish its energy afterward for an unknown period of time. Errors *''to be added'' References